


lost and found

by rancheel



Series: the master of mystic art's daughter [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, a lot of cursing is also involved btw, but the Strange's were always bad with their emotions, i feel like i could have written the ending a lot better, silvia tears into stephen honestly, this is technically within in the movie timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Silvia was expecting her day to be normal, go home to Christine, do some chores and then sleep. Yet her phone magically disappeared and a stupid business card with an address on it was in it's place.Takes place in February 2017, almost a month since Stephen took residency at the New York Sanctum.





	1. the lost

Silvia laughed quietly as she sat in a booth in her favorite coffee shop with a few of her friends from her varsity volleyball team, the four of the girls all with their laptops out and their school papers and such out, helping each other with whatever they could.

“You’re joking when you say that, right Dylan? There’s _no_ way you walked past Spider-Man, I highly doubt it,” Silvia remarked as she leaned back, crossing her arms as she looked over at her friend Dylan, her other friends Alexis and Julie holding back laughs and agreeing.

“Silv, I swear I did! His voice-”

“Was muffled by the mask, probably. I’ve seen the videos! He needs a little better fabric, I heard Deadpool has better fabric in his suit than him,” Silvia responded, moving to grab her phone to check the time so she’d be back by the time her and Christine set, only to find her phone not where it was, Alexis taking over the conversation with Dylan while Silvia searched frantically.

She stopped when she saw a small index card, and picked it up, slowly turning it over to see the swirly font.

_177a Bleecker Street. Greenwich Village._

Silvia held back a groan and assumed that someone had taken her phone to try and get her alone. She knew it was a bad idea to go, but she needed that phone back if she wanted to not buy herself a new one. She slipped the index card into her pocket.

“Guys, I loved today so much, I really needed this. I’ve gotta dash, but I’ll catch you all tomorrow?” Silvia said gently as she started to quickly pack up, her papers and book put away before her laptop carefully slid into the small slip that was in her bag for it, her friends immediately understanding. She smiled and said her final goodbyes to them as she grabbed her coffee and bag, moving out the shops doors quickly, sighing quietly.

It’s just her luck, after all. She carefully pulled her bag onto her back as she started to walk with the flow of people on the sidewalks, starting to hum to herself as she occasionally sipped at the remains of her coffee, starting the trek to the subway.

Silvia scrunched her nose up as she climbed up the steps of the subway, now somewhere around or in Greenwich Village, starting to walk in a direction she thought would take her to her destination.

By now, her coffee cup was gone, and her hands were in her pockets of her father’s jacket she'd stolen from his closet before she'd moved in with Christine, paying attention to street signs.

She started to walk across some small shops, seeing the streets less busy than she expected, smiling a bit to herself before she came across a small group of people around someone as she was walking towards the pod.

The second she saw red and blue she knew who it was. Spider-Man.

“Oh my christ,” Silvia mumbled under her breath, starting to excuse herself as she tried pushing through the people, only to practically get shoved into the middle of the circle right as Spider-Man was done taking a selfie with some girls.

Silvia prepared for impact on the sidewalk, only it didn’t come. She felt a pair of arms around her and looked up, being met with Spider-Man’s mask.

“Oh, uh, thanks, Spider-Man,” Silvia said, realizing her death grip on the guys arms. She quickly straightened herself up, Spider-Man seeming like he was in shock before recovering quickly.

“No problem, Ma’am! H-Happy to be of service,” He said quickly, making sure she stood completely before letting his hold go on her, by this point people starting to walk away from their small circle they’d made.

“Sorry I kinda ruined your little… fan club meeting,” Silvia gestured to the now somewhat empty space they were in, the corner of Greenwich they were trapped in now more open.

“Oh no, don’t apologize, I’m honestly thankful, I was trying to get them to go away for the past twenty minutes,” Spider-Man reassured her, the both of them slipping into a casual conversation.

“Really? Neighborhood Spider-Man isn’t digging the neighborhood?” Silvia teased, hearing the masked hero laugh before he shrugged.

“Love Greenwich, but it’s terrible when you’re in a pinch to try and see if anybody is in need of some help.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m in need of some help, I’m trying to find this place so I can get my phone back,” Silvia started, seeing Spider-Man’s form perk up a bit.

“It’s uh, _177a Bleecker Street?_ I took the subway to Greenwich, and that’s really all I knew how to do.”

Spider-Man nodded and started looking at the street signs, making sure he knew where he was at before he started to go into detail where Silvia should turn from this point on. She stopped him as he enthusiastically explained the directions.

“As much as I appreciate the directions, could you just walk me there? I’m exhausted as it is from school today and I’ve gotta finish an essay about Shakespeare later, I’d much rather just follow you, if you’re chill with it.”

“Oh, sure, Miss! That’s totally-”

“Silvia.”

“W-What?” Spider-Man stopped, his pupils of his mask dilating.

“My name. It’s Silvia. Silvia Strange,” She repeated, smiling small before she moved her hands from her jacket pockets.

“Well, Silvia Strange, let’s get you to your phone.”


	2. the found

Eventually, Silvia and Spider-Man had made it to 177a Bleecker street, the sun finally beginning to set on the streets of New York.

“Well, hopefully I don’t die, or something,” Silvia stated jokingly, standing on one of the steps of the building, looking up at the architecture before turning back to Spider-Man.

“Thanks for walking me here, Spidey, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, Silvia. I had a blast walking you, whenever you’re getting ready to leave this area, be careful for me. I don’t know if I’ll be back in time-”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl,” Silvia teased before holding her hand out for Spider-Man to shake.

“If I need you, I’ll yell or somethin’. You got more important things to do besides helping me out.”

Spider-Man hesitated slightly before sighing gently and shaking Silvia’s hand nicely.

“I’ll keep an ear out then, Silvia Strange.”

“Have fun keeping New York safe, Spider-Man,” Silvia responded once their hands disconnected. Spider-Man nodded before he saluted her way and swung off down the road, immediately getting blocked out by the sun.

Silvia sighed to herself once more today, turning around to the big doors that were behind her, a small plaque that had the numbers to the building engraved on it. She cleared her throat and walked up the steps of the building, now standing directly in front of the doors, moving to knock on the wood before she was teleported inside.

She stumbled slightly, looking around the place to be met with some weird pieces of what seemed to be art that belonged in a museum.

“Uhm, hello?” Silvia called out loud, her hands quickly going back to her jacket pockets, starting to slowly walk towards the railing she saw in front of her.

“Helloooo? Anybody here? You kinda took my phone so if I could have it back-” Silvia cut herself off, seeing some guy starting to float in from the hall with a cape, the light that was filtering in from the huge skylight piece causing Silvia not be able to see his face.

“Hey, dude, can I have my phone back, please?” Silvia questioned, holding up a hand to shield her face from the light, seeing the figure float her way slowly before the man stood in front of her now, his face still not visible because of her hand in her face, seeing her phone in his hands.

“Uh, thank.. You?” Silvia said once more, slowly moving her hand down from her face as she looked at the guys hands, grabbing her phone before looking up to see his face.

The man’s face looked an awful lot like her fathers, last time she checked.

Silvia was tightening her grip on her phone slightly as she inspected his face, a small smile on his lips as he looked back at her. He seemed to have the same eyes, hair style, and cut as her father.

“Hi, Silvia,” The man said, his feet now firmly planted on the floor. Silvia was taken back when she heard the voice that sounded exactly like her fathers. This had to be a sick joke.

Silvia started laughing, it sounded fake, but it was laughter. She slowly moved to pocket her phone, slapping her free hand on her leg while she did so, calming down slightly to talk.

“Okay, super funny, who put you up to this?”

“What-”

“Who paid you to pretend to be my Dad? What the hell kind of get up is this anyways? He used to be a _surgeon_ not some.. Whatever your get up is,” Silvia said, still somewhat giggling before moving to touch the cape he was wearing.

“What even is this cape? Where are the wires you used to fly in anyways? You can’t just come out here and _float_.”

“Silvia, I assure you, I am your father.”

“Uh-huh, sure. And I'm a part of the _Avengers,”_ Silvia shot back, venom in her tone.

“Look, buddy, whatever game this is, you’re not winning. My Dad up and left me in May of 2016, and never sent me a damn email so you’re not foolin’ me today,” She continued, scoffing before turning around, starting to march back to the door she came in from, the man appearing back in front of her quickly.

“I can prove I’m your father, Silvia, but it’ll hurt-”

“ _Oh my god_ , bro, just let me get home. My... _caretaker_ is expecting me.”

The man sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Your full name is Silvia Renee Strange,” The man started, moving to cross his arms over his chest, looking down at her.

“Yeah, Google has _so much_ information,” Silvia replied sarcastically, eyeing the man with an extreme amount of hate.

“You were born on October twenty-eighth, two thousand and zero,” He continued listing before Silvia pushed past him, rushing to the door before he said one last thing, his voice losing all confidence as she was about to pull open the door.

“Your mother’s name was Clarissa Strange, and she died on July seventeenth, two thousand and four. You wear the wedding ring on your right ring finger so you can remember her. You picked your right ring finger because that’s that only finger it fits on well, and because you said it would look stupid on any other finger you put it on,” He said, taking a deep breath once those words escaped, Silvia freezing completely as she glanced at her right hand to see her mother’s ring that was still resting on the exact finger he'd said it was on and slowly turned around.

“Who told you that,” Silvia said dangerously low, moving to take her bag off her back so she had better leverage incase she needed to throw a punch. The man sighed and took in another shaky breath, the cloak magically flying away from his shoulders now as he moved towards her slowly with his shaking hands out.

“No one, sunshine,” He responded carefully, still holding his hands out as Silvia whipped around quickly, her bag now safely on the floor as she looked at the man as he stopped moving.

“D-Dad? It’s seriously you?” Silvia questioned, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling as the man nodded, some of the lights in the room turning on so she could see his face, to be met with his face in full glory. Stephen Strange was most definitely in front of her.

The second she noticed a small scar that was near his eyebrow, she carefully started walking towards him.

“W-Where have you been?” She asked, hiccuping now as Stephen slowly put down his hands, tears freely running down both of their cheeks. Stephen started to try and form words.

“No, no, don’t answer that, why didn’t you call me? Email me? You’ve been MIA for almost a god damn _year,_ you missed my sixteenth birthday, and now.. _Now?_ You come back now? You look like you’re in some fucking _cult_ ,” Silvia seethed, standing arms length away from her father now as her eyes stung with tears while she tore into him just like she’s been waiting to do for the past however many months. Stephen just looked down and took it.

“You left me, and I had practically _no one_ to stay with,” Silvia continued, laughing humorlessly, running her hands through her hair as she closed her eyes tightly, taking a breath before it hitched, tears starting to fall down her cheeks rapidly.

“I’ve been with Christine since you left, I got a job, I-I _tried_ moving on without you..” Silvia trailed off, Stephen’s head snapping up to look at his daughter as she started to break.

“Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to fucking go to school and not come home to see you? How god damn _hard_ it is to try and cope with your father just _up and leaving you_ to go and fix himself and not give two shits about his only kid?” Silvia questioned harshly, her breathing picking up. Stephen realized what was going to happen and started to hold his hands out once more, his own tears starting to fall quicker.

“You just had to get in that stupid car crash and waste _all_ of _our money_ trying to fix your hands, when you could have just sucked it up and dealt with it, yet you became arrogant, and decided that you’ll up and leave your only other family member behind, and make her believe you’re fucking _dead_ and alone in this fucked world and have to make it on her own with your ex-girlfriend and go on as if life was _unaltered,”_ Silvia’s voice rose before she just looked down, her whole body shaking as she started to sob, hugging herself before she felt Stephen’s arms slowly wrap around her shaking form, no longer caring if he was close to her or not.

Stephen held back a loud sob of his as he held Silvia tightly to his chest, gently rubbing up and down on her back as she cried into his robes. He felt slightly happy that he took the Eye of Agamotto off for both of their comfort in this time.

Eventually Silvia was reduced to sniffles, her arms tightly around her father’s waist. Stephen was also slightly calmed down, some tears still stained to his cheeks and his hand still rubbing up and down his daughter’s back.

“I-I’m sorry, I did this to you, Silvia,” Stephen said carefully, his shaking hand stilling on her mid back. Silvia let out a quiet scoff as she took in a deep breath.

“Y-You’re right about everything.. A-And I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“You think?” Silvia mumbled angrily in his chest, sniffling as Stephen let out a small chuckle.

“I’m willing to try and fix what I’ve done but I know that it may take a _while_ -”

“It’ll take a long day of sitting down and talking out what the _hell_ was going through your head when you up and left me. And explaining why you decided to end up dating Christine for a time, she’s an absolute _wench_ ,” Silvia cut her father off, looking up at her father as he was already looking down at her, holding back a laugh.

“Is she that bad to live with?”

“Yes! She’s terrible, not as terrible as you were, but she’s so.. I can’t even describe it.”

Stephen smiled slightly at his daughter’s red face before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Don’t worry, I understand, sweetheart,” Stephen reassured, moving his hand from her back to run it through her hair slowly. Silvia leaned into his touch slightly, feeling a bit more calmer than before.

“Speaking of Christine, I’ve gotta get back soon, she’s gonna kill me for not being back by eight like we agreed on.”

“Hold on, she’s giving you a curfew?” Stephen questioned, a brow raised as he felt Silvia pull away from his arms.

“Yeah, believe me, I think it's stupid too." Silvia started walking backwards as she held eye contact with her father, turning her head to the side slightly to check where she had dropped her bag. Stephen made a small face.

"It's only stupid because it's at eight o'clock. I'd _at least_ let you have a curfew at nine or nine-thirty."

" _Wow_ you're so _lenient_ , thank you, Mr. Biological Father, I'll be sure to tell Christine that." Silvia grunted as she picked her back up to start tugging it back onto her back. Stephen let out a small laugh at his daughter's sarcasm before he started to walk to the doors of the Sanctum where she was trying to calm herself down a bit more before she left.

"If you'd like I can walk you-"

"No, no. I need time alone to think. Thank you for the offer though, Dad," Silvia said through sniffles as she used the jacket sleeves to rub at her eyes while collecting herself. "I uh.. have a game this Saturday. The fourth? If you want to come-"

"Of course! Yeah, yeah I'll definitely be there. Are the tickets still ten dollars?" Silvia jolted slightly at the sudden tone her father had taken on before she looked up at him and inspected his face to see if he was lying. Eventually Silvia slowly nodded, grabbing hard onto her bag straps.

"Ten dollar tickets and two dollar concessions for the AP Program, the usual." Stephen seemed to smile softly at his daughter as they stood in front of each other now, seeming like they were expecting to vanish before their eyes again and not see each other for another year.

Stephen was first to break the silence after what seemed like hours.

"If, uh, you need anything, don't hesitate to come back here and talk with me, okay? Maybe we can go get ice cream and talk stuff out, whatever you'd like, Silv."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, just.." Silvia took in a deep breath and moved her gaze from her father's face to the hardwood floor, closing her eyes tightly to stop the new wave of tears that were creeping up on her, " _please_ don't leave again. I don't know what I'll do if you leave again."

Stephen really wanted to just lock Silvia away in the Sanctum for the night after that sentence. She sounded so _small_ and so _vulnerable._ He can't believe _he_ was the cause of that. Stephen was quick to pull Silvia in for one last tight hug. Once Silvia's hands were tight around Stephen's middle was when he spoke up.

"I promise you, I'll be right here whenever you need me. I plan on sticking around for a _long_ time." Silvia clung on tightly to those words. Not only because those were words she wanted to hear, but also because if he went back on his words he'd be dealing with a lot more than _just_ Silvia yelling. But that was for another time.

With a slow nod and sniffle, Silvia slowly pulled from the hug, wiping her eyes once more with a small humorless laugh.

"By the looks of it, we're both gigantic messes, Pops," Silvia said as she tried to break the awkward air, looking up at her father as he also rubbed at his eyes. Stephen just smiled small and moved to clasp his hands in front of himself, not trying to push any of Silvia's boundaries since they haven't officially made up.

"It's in our DNA, sadly," Stephen quipped back before carefully moving closer to the Sanctum doors to open them. Silvia let out a small huff and turned to look out at the Greenwich Village streets in the moonlight before looking back to her father.

"Yeah, sadly. I'll see you at the game?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Silvia smiled a bit and nodded, shoving both of her hands into her jacket pockets quickly as the wind from outside blew in, starting to slowly make her way out and back onto the small porch of the Sanctum. She turned around and took one last look at her father. He was still there, red-faced from ugly crying with her and wearing blue robes as he held the front door open. Silvia gave him a small wave.

"Love you, cult member six hundred and sixty-six." 


End file.
